Ratchet
Ratchet & Clank VS Jak & Daxter is the upcoming 60th episode of Death Battle. It will feature Ratchet & Clank from the eponymous series and Jak & Daxter from the eponymous series. Description Interlude (*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston ) Ratchet & Clank Wizard: It was a time of chaos. The unstoppable Cragmite empire wreaked havoc across the galaxy until a race of unlikely heroes fought back: the Lombaxes, who may be some sort of lemur wombats. Boomstick: Well, whatever they are. they're pretty good at kicking the shit out of Cragmites and ended up stopping the empire by banishing them to another dimension. Well, all except one and boy, would that come back to bite 'em in the ass. Wizard: Raised as one of their own, the last Cragmite betrayed his foster Lombaxes, raised an army of fish people, and, in some sense of cruel ironic justice, banished the entire Lombax race to their own dimension as well. And, just as ironically, missed one who would prove to be his greatest adversary. Boomstick: This lone Lombacter's name was Ratchet and he spent most of his days stranded on a random planet, digging around with mechanical stuff, and dreaming of one day exploring the galaxy. So, this alien...kitty cat...thing scrounged up all the scraps he can find, used his natural gift with machines, and built a space ship so incredible, it would finally take him off this boring planet once and for... Ratchet's ship breaks down Boomstick: all... Wizard: Without an onboard robot ignition system, this hunk of junk would never fly. Boomstick: And with Ratchet's luck, it's not like one was just gonna drop out of the sky or something. Clank's ship crashes Boomstick: Well, I'll be damned. Wizard: This was the sentry bot serial number XJ-0461. Boomstick: But that's hard to say in conversation and he makes a clanky sound when he falls over, so... Ratchet: Maybe I'll just call ya Clank. Wizard: Clank had just been assembled maybe half an hour earlier and was already running for his life. Boomstick: Yeah, see, he came from a robot killing machine factory, but when the factory malfunctioned and made this little guy, it decided to scrap him for parts. So, naturally, he got the hell out of there, ended up with Ratchet, and together they became the greatest hero duo in the galaxy. Wizard: While they started out as an unlikely pair, they've picked up all sorts of experience along the way. Ratchet has been trained as a commando and is proficient in martial arts, heavy weaponry, survival skills, stealth..., Boomstick: Ballroom dancing and origami. Wizard: But there's plenty more up their arsenal including a...giant arsenal. Jak & Daxter Wizard: Long before the world bred light, it was filled with Eco , left behind by godlike beings called the Precursors , Eco came in six different types, each possessing a different power, but what became of the Precursors? How did they harness the power of Eco? The answers they say lie in the destiny of the mischevious teenage boy named Jak. Boomstick: Jak was born into royalty as the son of King Dumbass. Wizard: Damas . Boomstick: Dumbass, ruler of Haven City , but Jak lost his future as heir to the throne when some douche named Baron Praxis overthrew his dad, the former king was separated from his son and banished to the wastelands , leaving Jak to grow up a wandering orphan. Wizard: Until he was taken in and raised by Samos , the elder of Sandover Village , here he met his best friend to be, Daxter. Boomstick: Oh I don't know why he would ever want to be friends with a guy that NEVER shuts up. Daxter: The sage yaps on about the Precursors that built this place all the time, "Where did they go? Why did they build this crap?" Wizard: Before long Jak and Daxter became inseparable and did just about all their teenage tomfoolery together, like stealing a speedboat to explore the forbidden Misty Island . Boomstick: Yeah, turns out it was forbidden for a pretty damn good reason. Jak accidentally bumps Daxter, who falls into a pool of Dark Eco , he then gets launched out of the Dark Eco, transformed as a Ottsel . Daxter: Man that stung! Boomstick: OH NO! He fell into the Weasel Pool! Wizard: Well, technically he fell into a pool of Dark Eco that transformed him into an Ottsel, whatever the hell that's supposed to be. Daxter screams as he repeatedly hits the ground while Jak covers his ears. Boomstick: Daxter took it pretty well, all things considered. Daxter: I'm fine, I'm fine. Daxter then grabs onto Jak as he screams once again. Boomstick: By the way, where's the Un-Weasel Pool? Wizard: It's not so simple, in order to reverse Daxter's transformation, they would have the find the Sage of Dark Eco , to prepare them for this journey, Samos trained them to harness the power of Eco and in turn, to become formidable warriors. Boomstick: With Green Eco , Jak can restore lost health and create shields, with Yellow Eco , he can launch energy projectiles from his hands, Blue Eco doubles his speed and reflexes and Red Eco does the same for his strength, allowing to take down tough enemies with a single strike, Man, where can I find some Eco? Death Battle Results Trivia * This fight was likely done to commemorate the upcoming film of Ratchet and Clank. * This will be the second team battle after Eggman VS Wily. ** However there have been previous battles involving teams consisting of the main combatant with an assistant to help them such as Solid Snake VS Sam Fisher, Pokémon VS Digimon and Dante VS Bayonetta. * This will be the third battle to be a two-on-two battle. The first two are Solid Snake VS Sam Fisher, Pokémon VS Digimon. ** This is the second battle with more than two combatants mentioned or implied in the title, first being Pokémon VS Digimon. * This is the eleventh Death Battle episode in which 2 or more characters from their respective company of any sort to be pitted against each other, others being Goomba VS Koopa, Haggar VS Zangief, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Battle Royale, Starscream VS Rainbow Dash, Zelda VS Peach, Pokémon Battle Royale, Ragna VS Sol Badguy, Beast VS Goliath, Darth Vader VS Doctor Doom, and Bowser VS Ganon. * This is the second fully 3D fight to feature cartoonish-like combatants. The first was Pokémon VS Digimon. * This is the first Death Battle since Kratos VS Spawn to feature a Sony character, let alone two (technically four). * This is the first Death Battle episode to have 2 combatants from the PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale series to be pitted against each other. The two duos also encountered each other in Playstation Move Heroes. ** Coincidentally, both combatants are rivals to each other in the game. Category:Death battles Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Upcoming death battles Category:Fights made for commemoration Category:Computer Animated Death Battles Category:Fights animated by Torrian Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology Battles